Soul Eater : Nightmares are Real
by DragonRider11
Summary: A new foe threatens Death City, and It's up to Maka, Soul and the others to face it. But even they might not be enough for this monster. So Shinigami calls in an old friend. Who is this man? Rated M For Violence, Language, and later Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Soul Eater: The Movie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any related sources, Mangas, or books that you may think of. I only own the OC characters Leon, Nightmare, Jacob, Alexandria and several characters that have yet to be named. Pairings have yet to be decided.**

**Dragon: All right, here's the plan dear readers. This is my first fan fiction story ever, but I have been a long time reader of this site. Please go easy on me with the flames and keep them to a minimum if you can, but helpful advice and critic are welcomed greatly. If I see enough positive reviews then I may continue the story. Now then, sit back, relax, and enjoy! ^.^**

**Prologue**

Shibusen was completely dark as night fell across Death City; the demented moon was high in the night's sky with blood pouring out of its mouth, standing out among the many stars. Much of the city slept, including a certain young white haired, sharp toothed Death Scythe, a blue haired, loud mouth Ninja snoring loudly, and his faithful weapon, and a young Shinigami, sleeping in a perfect symmetrical position in a perfectly symmetrical room, breathing evenly. His two weapons were also sleeping, in less…well, symmetrical positions; the older sister sleeping with her bed covered in makeup, while her sister was cuddling a giraffe in giraffe pajamas.

Other were wide awake, such as certain grey haired, green eyed, pig tailed scythe Meister, staying up late to finish her homework for tomorrows class. Others were up for less academic reasons, such as a red haired Death scythe, drinking the night away in a well-renowned bar and having the time of his life, surrounded by women, one of which happened to be a cat with ridiculous amount of magical power. Elsewhere in the city, a mad scientist with a screw through his head was dissecting an endangered bird, grinning madly as he held the scalpel to the terrified birds stomach.

These people, and the rest of the city, would remain perfectly oblivious to the dark and grim events would happen this night until the morning. By then, however, it would be far too late, and the dark chain of events would unfold….and, for all involved, no one would know where they would stop…

**Somewhere in Death City, 2:00 am**

Jacob ran madly through the streets, tears pouring down his cheeks, glasses having been forgotten long ago as he ran from the horror that was behind him, his legs moving as fast as they can. His white shirt was torn in several places, and blood was seeping from a wound in his side, and it was also splashed with fresh blood, though not his own. His pants were ripped and torn, and his knees were bloody, his black, bowl cut hair greasy and frazzled, but he did not care. All that mattered to him was getting away from the thing that was chasing him, he didn't care how, he just had to. Behind him, calm, slow foot steps echoed throughout the silent block, and whistling could be heard, a loud, high pitched noise, sounding very disturbing and twisted in the silent city. Jacob ran even faster, not even bothering to look behind him, as he knew that it was chasing after him.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening!' Jacob repeated to himself as he ran. 'Rachel can't be dead….this has to be a nightmare…..It just has to be! How could this have happened, this was supposed to be a simple patrol, nothing was supposed to happen! This was supposed to be quiet, he promised us nothing would happen!' He sobbed as he ran, thinking of what happened, of the alley, of the confrontation….and Rachels whispered cry for him to run before he….he...

He shook his head and kept running, running around a corner and then he sees Shibusen. He nearly collapsed from the relief at the sight, but then hears the footsteps and whistling getting closer, and starts running again, tears of joy rolling down his face. 'I am going to make it, I am going to make it!' Jacob thinks to himself, running even faster. He reaches the stairs, and starts running up them, nearing the top. Just as he reaches the top step, a wicked serrated knife fly's out of the shadows at blinding speed, and impales itself into his Achilles tendon. He drops to the ground with a scream of agony, as his wound pours blood onto the white steps.

He starts to drag himself up the last stairs, and, getting onto one foot, hops his way across the courtyard. Just as he reaches the middle of the courtyard, two more knives fly out of the darkness, and take him in the back of the knee of the leg he is standing on, impaling into his kneecap. He screams even louder, and drops to the ground, tears of pain falling. Whimpering softly, he try's to drag himself the rest of the way, but then a pale white boot slams into his back, snapping his spine with the force. He screams in agony, arching his head from the pure pain ripping through his body as the boot grinds into his back, snapping it in more places. The boot them moves to his side, and flips him onto his back, having Jacob looking up at the figure. Black nails clash with white skin as a deathly pale hand fingers a sword on the figures belt.

"W-What the fuck do you want! What the fuck do you want from me!" Jacob cry's out at the person in front of him, eyes blinded by tears and unable to clearly see the figure. The figure responds with a high pitched, twisted, sadistic laugh, making shivers go through out Jacobs body, and the pale hand reaches down, and grabs Jacobs neck, bringing him up in the air, slowly tightening the hold around his neck. Jacobs chokes, grabbing the figures hands, trying to free himself. The figure brings him close to their face, and stares at him with bright yellow eyes, filled with insanity and sadistic pleasure, and a twisted grin grows on its face, showing their razor sharp teeth. It then leans in closer, and whispers into Jacobs ear, sending shivers throughout his body, and terror through him.

" I want your life…..and your tasty blood…..ehehehehehehehehe hahahahahaahahahah ahahahahahahaah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Jacob 's screams echo throughout the city, but then are suddenly silenced, filling the city with sweet silence again. As the suns rays come from the east, showing light upon the city, the citizens start to awake, unaware that their lives will never, ever, be the same ever again….and a faint whistling starts up somewhere…but then fades away.

**Dragon: Whew, that was tiring. Well that was the prologue of a large story I a planning out if I get good enough reviews. Read and review please, I need 5 good ones to do the next chapter, All flames will be dissected by Stein. Thank for your time and I look forward to reading your reviews. "Bows low."**


	2. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: Nightmares are Real**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other books, animes, or mangas that you may think of. I only own the OC characters Leon, Nightmare, Alexandria, Jacob(Deceased), Rachel(Deceased), and several other OC's that have yet to me named.**

**Dragon: Hello Dear readers, thank you for your reviews, I enjoyed them greatly. Here is Chapter 1 as I promised, though a quick warning before I begin. This chapter has a scene of blood and gore, so if there are any people who have weak stomachs or do not wish to see this, please skip the scene. I will leave a message just before the scene begins. Now then, relax, read, and enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

**A not so normal day**

"Soul, wake up!"

Soul Eater Evans jerks his head up from the pillow, his messy white hair sticking out all over the place, eyes blinking rapidly from the sudden awakening. Frowning, he looks to his left, looking at the glaring girl in front of him, green eyes filled with annoyance, her soft looking grey hair done up in her trademark pigtails and wearing her usual school uniform that, he noted blushing softly, hugged her petite body rather nicely. Inwardly shaking his head of such thoughts, he growls and glares at her, his razor teeth in a frown.

"Maka, what the hell? I was sleeping!" Maka just glared back and put her hands on her hips, growling back at him. "Soul, its time for school so get up, we have to eat breakfast." Soul snorts, and lays back down on his pillow, turning over. "Not going today, sleepy." Maka growls, but then sighs, and seems to give up, Soul notes with triumph from her silence, taking it as she had given up. He was wrong.

"Maka Chop!" Maka's chop slams into Soul's sleeping head, and then pulls back, leaving a small book like crater in his head, smokes rising from it like a skull. Soul yells in pain, and grabs his head, jumping out of bed and hits the floor, moaning in pain. "Damn it Maka! Ow Shit, God damnit!"

"Get, up, we have to get to school, come get breakfast!" Maka turns and walks out of the room, her skirt flipping up a bit and giving Soul a delightful view of her panties, making him turn away blushing. Soul turns back when it goes down and growls at her retreating form, holding his head in pain, but then sighs. 'Sigh… might ask well get up…' Souls stands on unsteady legs, still reeling from the pain of Makas hand slamming into his head. ' Ugh…. Did she have to be so hard with it though?'

He walks over to his wardrobe, and pulls out his trademark jacket, a black shirt and his black pants, and strips off his sleeping clothes, consisting of his shirt and underwear. He looks at himself in the mirror, and smirks his trademark toothy smile. He was looking good, he thought, his arm's lean and muscled, though nothing like Black star's, and his lean and muscular chest and legs were nothing to laugh at either. He smirked, feeling good, and proceeds to put on a new pair of boxers and his pants, but then noticed the scar on his chest, and he frowns, lost in thought. 'Three years huh?'

It had been three years since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, three long years since he had first received the scar from Crona. He thought of that church where they had first fought, and smirked. 'Heh, I was a idiot back then.' Soul had greatly matured from the boy he was once was. Now 17, he stood at 5'10, taller than most people, other than Kid and Black Star of course; His looks had improved too, though not as much as Kids had over the last three years.

However, it was not only his looks that had improved, but his attitude too. He was no longer the lazy, immature kid he once was; now, he was more thoughtful, more mature, though that's at least what he thought. Maka still treated him the same as always, he thought with small smile. 'I wonder where Crona is right now…' He thought about the pink haired boy who had disappeared after the whole fiasco was over, walking off into the desert without word to anyone. Maka had been depressed for a while, but recovered, knowing that she would see her friend again one day.

Soul shook himself out of his thinking, and put his on his shirt and then the jacket, and then walked out of his room, scratching his head. "Morning." He yawned out, and sat down at the table, and looked over at Maka. Maka was turned towards the stove, humming to her as she cooked the eggs and toast in one, a trick she learned from Tsubaki. 'I am not the only who has grown though…' Yes, Maka, had changed too. Age 17 also, she stood at about 5'4, very tall for her age, though not as tall as Tsubaki or Liz. She had filled out nicely over the last three years, Soul noted perversely. Her hips were now wider, her legs seemed to go on forever and were more plump and full, and her chest was now at a mid C cup.

'Yep, I am not the only one who grew.' Soul thought to himself, eyes trailing over her figure. She turned, and he averted his gaze quickly, and focused on the wall, reciting to himself every single non-attractive thing he could think of. 'Maka's dad naked on a cold day, Maka's dad naked on a cold day…' "Here you go Soul, eat up." Maka puts the plate down in front of him, and then sits down across from him. Soul looks down at his food, and raises an eyebrow. "What's this, Maka?" "An egg in a Basket, I learned it from Tsubaki. Go ahead, eat it." Soul looked down at the weird looking piece of toast with fried egg in it. He picks it up and sniffs it, and, smelling nothing wrong, proceeds to take a bite out of it.

Souls eyes widen, and then he proceeds to devour the piece of toast. Maka giggles and smiles at Soul, who blushes from embarrassment. "Heh, I am glad that you enjoyed it." Soul nods, still blushing from the cuteness of her smile, but then realizes that they are missing one member at the table. "Hey Maka, where is Blair?" "Hmmm? No idea, I haven't seen her all day. " Soul sighs, thinking about the sexy kitty and thanking God that she wasn't here. He didn't need Maka angry at him; he winces, thinking of what she would do if Blair did her daily teasing. 'Maka may have changed physically, but inside, she still the same.'

Maka looked at the clock and gasped, and then grabbed Souls arm, and dragged him out the apartment. "We're going to be late!" "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Soul said in response, his arm feeling like it was being torn out of its socket. They got to Soul's motorbike, and Maka let go of Souls arm. Rubbing his arm, he grumbles about evil tomboys, and proceeds to start the bike. Maka hops on back, and together, they drive as fast as they can towards the school. As they went, they were unaware of the nights previous events…. or how they would forever be altered by them.

**Courtyard outside Shibusen, 9:38 am**

When Maka and Soul arrived at the school, they could tell something was wrong. A crowd had gathered at the top of the stairs leading to the academy, and from the sound of their murmurs, whatever was going on was not good. Maka ran up the stairs and Soul followed up more slowly, his senses on full alert for any possible threats. Maka ran into the crowd, pushing herself through, heading towards the front. Soul followed behind her, albeit more politely, maneuvering his way through. He didn't need to however, people were moving out of his way, having recognized the young Death Scythe. He mind went through several possibilities as he walked through the crowd as to what might be going on. 'Has there been an accident, or are some people fighting, or is it breakup between a couple?' Accidents, fights, and break ups were a part life in Death City however, and the horrified voices and whispered murmurs of the people up front told him otherwise.

He got up to the front, and noticed that the entire center of the courtyard was blocked off, yellow tape that said Stay back and Keep away blocked the crowd. Inside the circle, there was a white doctor's tent that several people were coming out of and going into, wearing surgical masks and black gloves. He saw Sid standing guard outside the front of the tent, and Maka walking towards it. Sighing, he ducks under the tape, and looks up to see Maka entering the tent, Sid holding back the flap for her, and then letting it fall behind her.

A moment later, Maka's horrified scream filled the air, and Soul was filled with dread. He ran towards the tent, his arm turning into a scythe blade in case anything happened. He burst through the tent flaps, ready to confront whatever was going on. Maka was on her knees, her eyes filled with disgust and terror, tears falling downwards. Soul looked upwards, and saw what she had seen.

His face paled, and he suddenly wished he hadn't looked up "…. Holy shit…. What the fuck…"Behind him, he could hear Kids and Black Stars yells, and then they burst through the tent, Sword and twin guns ready to blow away whatever they deemed a threat. They saw what they were looking at and paled as well. Together, all four of them, plus Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki in their weapon forms, gazed upon the thing that had scared Maka.

**Warning: Extremely Graphic scene ahead. If you have weak stomach or don't wish to read, skip this scene.**

From what they could tell of the body, it was male, though its mutilated face and destroyed body made it extremely hard to tell. A very large pool of blood was around the body, all of it fresh. The bodies' head was a few feet from the rest of it, its eyes torn out, the bloody holes looking at them. The skin of the right half of the face was ripped off, and the left side of it was riddled with knife cuts. Above it, the hair had been scalped away, showing the gray matter that lay underneath the skull. A centipede crawled out of its nose and fell to the ground, crawling away, causing Liz and Tsubaki to shriek in terror.

This sight alone made them all sick, but the body was worse. Its chest had been torn open, the rib cage shown underneath. Its heart had been ripped out of it, and was lying next to the body. Its right arm had been torn away from the body and lay on the ground a couple of feet away, its skin having teeth marks in them. Its lower half was relatively untouched, except for its stomach, which had a message carved into it. They all read it in horror, as a feeling of dread washed over them.

**NIGHTMARES ARE REAL**

**End of Graphic Scene.**

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean near Simoa, 5:00 Pm**

A man lay on the deck of a Cruise ship, catching the last of suns rays. A golden haired woman in a maids outfit approached him, carrying a cell phone in her hand. " Master, there is someone on the phone for you." "Ugh…who its it?" "Shinigami-sama Sir." The man sits up and stands up, taking the phone from her, and brings it to his ear. "Hello Death, its been awhile….uh huh….uh huh….yeah…..hmmm…..Sigh….do I have too….Sigh fine. I will be there in a couple of days…..until then, Old Friend." He turns off the phone, and throws it behind him. The maid catches it with expert practice in mid air. "Alexandria." "Yes sir?" "Tell the Captain to turn the ship around and set course for Los Angeles." He turns and smirks. "We have to meet an Old Friend."

**Dragon: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd DONE! YAY ME! Seriously though, thank you for reading this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will be putting up Chapter two very soon. Read and Review please, I need them to go on! All Flames will be put out by Black Stars Godliness.**

**Black Star: YAHOOOOOO!**

**Dragon: Until next time! "Bows low."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater: Nightmares are Real**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other mangas, anime, or books that you may think of. I only own the OC's Leon, Nightmare, Alexandria, Jacob (Deceased), Rachel (Deceased), Arthur, and several other people that have yet to be named.**

**Dragon: Helllllllloooo Dear Readers! Thank you, thank you, and thank you all those who have reviewed this humble authors story. They have made made my day so thank you again n.n. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 like I promised, I hope you enjoy it. Have a nice read!**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

**Inside Shinigamis Room, Shibusen, 10:00 Am**

Inside Shinigami's room, Sid stood to attention, his hands at his sides, wearing his black combat jacket and pants, and on his head wore his shinobi like headband. His weapon partner, Nygus, stood next to him, covered in her usual bandages, covering her face, arms, and chest, and wearing combat pants and one boot. They stood there as Shinigami-sama spoke to them in his usual, ridiculous voice.

"So, Sid-kun, Nygus-Chan. What is the news on the incident that occurred last night?" "Yes Shinigami-Sama." Sid holds out his hand for Nygus and she hands him a stack a papers. Sid clears his throat, and starts to read the information off the stack.

"The name of the first body was Jacob Swift, he was 17 years old and was born December 2nd in 1994. He lived with his weapon partner in the east part of town in a two room apartment. 5'7 in height, 140 pounds in weight, an average build, and type A blood. He had bowl cut black hair, and was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans at the time if his death, and previously had hazel eyes. He wore prescription glasses for bad eyesight that were prescribed by Dr. Stein. Had average grades, average SP skills, and average Meister skills. He was a sword meister, his weapon partner was Rachel Dare, a Rapier weapon. He had been on 20 missions before this incident and was on patrol when it happened."

Sid gives half of the papers back to Nygus and continues reading. "The second body was found near the outskirts of the southern part of the city. It was mutilated and would have been unrecognizable had we not had a blood test and fingerprint match done. The body was ID as Rachel Dare, a young girl of the age of 17. She was born 1994 on September 5th. She was 5'2 at her last medical check up, weighed 100 pounds, was also of average build, and had type B blood. She and her Meister were in a romantic relationship, and lived together as I previously stated. She had average grades, no SP skills, and average weapon skills. Her Weapon form was a French Rapier. Her body was found with no clothes on, but no traces of semen was found on her so we are assuming she was not raped."

"Hmmmmm, do we have any suspects, Siddo-kun?" "None yet sir? Sadly, the killer left no fingerprint, blood, or hair on neither of the bodies so we have no leads." "Hmmmmm…what about the message written on the boys stomach, "Nightmares are Real"? Anything on that Nygus-Chan." Nygus voice was slightly muffled but clear enough for those present. "We are having our men look analyze it for any clue, but they have come up with nothing so far." Shinigami bent over to side and thought for a moment. "Hmmmm… Have we received any news about our 'Special guest' from Spirit-kun?" "Spirit-Sempai is currently in Los Angeles awaiting his arrival, Sir." "Good, good, good." "So then, Shinigami-Sama, what are your orders?" Shinigami tilted his head for a minute, thinking. He then slapped his palm and fist together and did a peace sign. "No idea, free time for now! We wait for news from Spirit-kun!"

**Outside Deaths Room, 10:30 am**

Outside Deaths Room, our young heroes sat just outside the door, waiting for news. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Kid were sitting down on benches while Liz and Patti were leaning against the wall. Black Star was pacing back and forth, impatiently, and Tsubaki was trying to calm him down and make him sit down. Soul was comforting Maka who was still reeling from the shock of Jacobs mutilated body.

Kid sat across from Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki, sitting with his elbows on his knees and twirling his thumbs. He was looking down at the floor, his left foot tapping nervously, and his golden eyes were filled with worry. Liz was checking her nails and makeup in her hand mirror, while Patti sat drew giraffes on the walls as usual, though their actions were filled with anxiety.

They sat in a tense silence, still seeing the horrifying image of the body earlier. As usual, Black Star was the one to break the silence. "Grrrr, what the hell is going on in there, why won't they tell us what's going on!" "Black Star, please sit down, your yelling again." Tsubaki's soft voice was filled with worry, as she watched her Meister pace himself into a frenzy. "Agh, but I want to know what's going on!" "Black Star, you're not the only one who is worried here, but you need to calm yourself. Worrying will do nothing here, so sit." Kids quiet, measured voice spoke. "Yeah, come on Star, sit." Soul added in

Growling, but then sighing, Black Star sat down next to Tsubaki, his weapon putting a calming and worried hand on his shoulder. Soul studied him for a bit, looking him over. Over the last three years, Black Star had been the second one of the three boys to have his growth spurt. Standing at 6'0, he towered over the rest of them even though he, Kid, and Soul were the same age. He face was more angled and sharp now than his face 3 years ago, looking more handsome. His previously spiky hair had been toned down a bit, his now blue long hair in a ponytail behind his head.

His body had become more muscular too; his chest becoming lean and compacted with hard muscle that bulged every time he moved. His arms and legs were the same way, each of them compacted with rock solid muscle from years and years of intense training. He wore the same clothes as before, though he had added more padding to the arms and legs, giving him more protection, and Soul swore he sometimes heard chain mail clinking in his jacket. He had become so handsome, Soul noted with much amusement, that many of the girls here had crushes on him, most of them forming into fan girl obsessions.

It was amusing to watch all the girls swoon and sigh as he and his friend passed them. He had also noted with much more amusement, that every single time one of those girls came near Black Star and/or flirted with him, he could literally hear Tsubaki's growling and grinding of teeth. It was extremely funny to watch the normally calm, quiet, mother like woman become insanely jealous.

Though, of course, this would go both ways. The beautiful girl of 15 had become a ravishing goddess of 18, at least in Black Star's eyes, Soul thought. She was now 5'11 Her hair had grown and now trailed down her back in a long ponytail. Her face had become lovelier than before, her white skin gleaming, and her black eyes were even more beautiful. At least, that's what Star had told Soul and Kid, over one of their get-togethers over Pizza and Soda. Her lovely thighs and legs were now even more full and long, seemingly to gone forever. Her bust had also grown, becoming a perfect 34-D, which complimented her perfect hourglass figure. She also wore the same light tan clothes as before, though it hugged her more now. Soul couldn't remember all the times that Black Star had proclaimed how lovely she was…or how many death threats he had given to the men who wanted to woo her.

Black Star and Tsubaki had relatively remained the same mentally, though Black Star had changed a bit. While he was still incredibly cocky and arrogant, the years had tempered and cooled it down with maturity. He no longer jumped headfirst into situations, but thought them out, then jumped in. Soul suspected Tsubaki had something to do with it though. Black Stars combat skills had also improved to the point where Professor Stein could no longer negate his attacks at all. Kid only rivaled him in terms of combat and power, though Soul was not far behind.

Thinking of the Death God, he turned towards him and his two weapons. Liz and Patti had remained the same mostly, though he suspected that Patti had become slightly more insane and/or mature. They had changed a bit physically too. Liz had become more lean and beautiful, while Patti had become more curvy and seductive. Patti had become 5'1, while Liz had become 5'5. Patti was the bustiest out of all the girls, standing at about a 34 DD. Liz, to his amusement and pain when she heard him say this, had remained the same in that area

However, out of all of them, it was Kid who had changed the most. Out of them all, Kid had had the largest growth spurt. Standing at 6'2 now, he was the tallest of the group. His hair was the same length as it had been 3 years ago, but on his hair, instead of just one half of a sanzu line, he had two that went straight around his hair. His face was now more angled and sharp like Black Stars, not as chiseled but just as handsome. His eyes were a dark rich gold, no longer the bright ones they were before.

His body was the medium between Black Star's solid, hard muscled body, and Souls lean physique. His arms were muscled, but not to the extent of Black Stars. His legs were the same, but his chest and waist were tight and solid with steel-like muscles. He wore a larger version of the suit he had worn when he was a kid, but with one exception: On the back of the suit, a large cross was imprinted onto the back. If one looked close enough, they could see that it was made out of thousands of scythes. The suit was tight in the top part of his body, so the muscles on his chest, arms, and waist were outlined.

Death the Kid had also changed on the outside. He was more outgoing, more social now, and he was popular with many of the students around Shibusen and the people of Death City. He was also more reckless than he was before, and often gotten into trouble, though not as much as Black Star did. What had changed the most, however, was his OCD. Over the year's, his obsessive ness had been taken down a lot, to the point where he could be in a messy and asymmetrical room perfectly fine. He was even comfortable that Liz and Patti were not symmetrical at all. However, that did not mean it had gone away. Soul could think of several times where Kids OCD had come back with full force, and he would go on a rampage, blowing up whatever he deemed unsymmetrical. Still, it was an amazing improvement from what it was like before. Soul winced inwardly as he thought about what happened 2 years ago, when they had celebrated Kids birthday. Black Star had snuck beer into the punch, and, after 2 hours of drinking drugged fruit punch, Patti was…well… as his brother used to say "Off her tits, shitfaced Drunk." Patti had gone on a rampage, destroying Kids symmetrical room, bathroom, living room, and his front door. Soul didn't remember what happened after, but apparently, Kid had curled up into a ball in his room and rocked back and forth for the rest of the night. Not even Tsubaki or Liz could make him stop. 'Heh… good times…I wonder if we could do that again?'

Soul was brought out of his thinking by the sound of the door opening. They all turned towards the door to see Sid and Nygus exit out of the room. Black Star immediately jumped up and grabbed Sid by the shoulders and shook him, scaring the shit out of the poor man. "WHATS GOING ON, WHO DID IT, WAS IT MEDUSA, ASURA, FLYING FISH MONKEYS? TELL ME WHATS GOING ON, I NEED TO KNOW DAMN IT!" Tsubaki, Kid, and Soul grabbed Black Star, and tried to drag him off Sid. "Black Star, let Sid go!" Maka, still looking down, stood up slowly and walked over, right behind Black Stars head and slammed her hand into his head with as much strength as she could. "MAKA CHOP!"

Black Star falls to the ground limply, his eyes rolled back and drooling out of his mouth, as blood came down his head from where she hit him. All eyes look at him, then at Maka, who giggles and smiled. "There, all done." Souls smiled, happy to see Maka back to normal, Tsubaki giggled, Kid laughed, and Liz and Patti fell to the floor laughing. Sid shook his head, chuckling. "Thank you Maka. Tsubaki, please take care of this lug on the ground. " Tsubaki nodded, and knelt down to tend to a concussed Black Star. "So, Sid, what's the word?" " I would like to know as well, Sid-sensei." "We are waiting for further orders from Shinigami-Sama and your father Maka." "Papa?" Maka tilted her head curiously, as did Kid and Soul. "What about him? Where is he anyway, I haven't seen him all day?" "Your father is Los Angeles, meeting an old friend of Shingami-sama." "An old friend of my fathers? Who is that?"

**Los Angeles Harbor, Right at the same time**

Spirit Albarn, a.k.a Death Scythe, waited at the dock of the harbor for the ship to arrive. He had changed over the past three years, just like his daughter had. His face and hair had not changed, but his body had, and so had his attitude. His chest was broader than before, straining tight against the green shirt underneath his black coat. His hands were callused and rougher now than when he had first become a death scythe. After what had happened during the fight with the Kishin, he had approached Stein to help him fight in hand-to-hand combat. After 3 years of this, while he was not a master like Kid, Star, or Stein, he could more that hold his own if he was attacked without a Meister. His arm and legs muscles were twice the size they had been 3 years ago, and he thought with a smirk, that he had seen Blair looking at him hungrily when he had removed his shirt in front of her one time.

However, he had changed the most on the inside. After the battle, he had had a talk with his daughter about many things: His cheating on her mother the prime topic they discussed. It had been a very tense talked, but they had come out closer than ever before. Spirit had been so happy with this, that when he had met Blair on his way to his house, he had hugged in excitement. He had noted in fiendish delight and surprise, that when he did this, the normally confident kitty stiffened and blushed quite profusely, and nearly passed out when he thanked her for giving him the idea with a kiss on the cheek. He sighed happily, thinking about the sexy kitty that always haunted his dream at night. 'Ahh… this is the life… I have my beautiful daughter, a perfect job, and I have made extreme progress with Blair. We may not be dating, but I am damn close to it. Ahh, it can only get better." Anyway, after the talk, he had matured greatly, and only went to Chupa Cobras on special occasions.

Spirit was shook out of his thoughts upon hearing the blowing of a ships horn, and looks back down to see the cruise ship getting closer. He straightens up, and watched as it pulled into the harbor, a small smile playing on his face. When the ship docked, he watched as the plank was set down onto the dock inches from him. When a man appeared at the top and started walking down, his smile grew. "About damn time you got here, I have been waiting forever. What were you doing, working on your tan?" "Heh, at least I have one, you look like you haven't been outside for years. What's wrong, does Death overwork you too much?" Spirit laughs out loud and when the man is right in front of him, he hugs him, the man doing the same. "Its good to see you Spirit…it's been too long." "Yes it has… Brother."

**Dragon: Oh my, what a cliffhanger! I am so evil I can't contain myself, MWAHAHAHAHHA! "laughs insanely, but then coughs and gets serious." To be serious though, thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to put up chapter 3 as fast as I can. Please read and review, I always enjoy your comments. All flames will be annihilated by Shinigami's pimp slap of death, also known as Shinigami Chop.**

**Death: REPEATO AFTER ME! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dragon: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it again, see you soon. " Bows low."**


	4. Chapter 3

** Eater: Nightmares are Real**

**Disclaimer: I do own Soul Eater or any other anime, manga, or books that you may think of, if did Spirit would be more badass and have harem. I only own my OC Characters Leon, Nightmare, Alexandria, Jacob and Rachel (Deceased), Arthur, Edward, and several other unnamed characters.**

**Dragon: Hellloooooooooooo POSSSEIMS! Thank you all for your Reviews, I enjoyed them greatly. Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. Again, thank you for your reviews; they have helped me to do this as quickly as I can. So, sit back, relax, and remember, NO PISS BREAKS! . "Looks at Black Star." Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises, Surprises, and more Surprises**

**Road to Death City, Death Car, 1:00 Pm**

A black limousine drove towards the east, heading towards Death City. Its black roof was baking under the heat of the desert sun, and all that surrounded them was blistering hot desert land. Inside the car however, it was quiet cool, the air conditioning on full blast. The driver sat in the driving seat, his hat tipped back and a cigar in his mouth, just recently lit. He tapped his finger against the steering wheel, nodding his head to the country music that came from the radio. Behind him, in the back of the limo, Spirit, Alexandria, and Spirit's brother were sitting down, talking with each other. Spirit was nursing a bottle of whiskey, while his brother smoked a cigarette. Alexandria sat across from them, head resting against the seat rest, snoring lightly. Spirit looked at his brother and smiled. "So, Brother, what have you been doing for the last 16 years?" "Meh, you know, this and that. It's quite fulfilling to be your own boss, your own judge, and your own employee, although, thanks to your guy's school, business has been scarce and, at times, non existent." Spirit smirks and looks teasingly at his brother. "Aww, what's the matter, is the mean Shibusen Academy stealing your jobs? I'm swo sworry~~." His brother throws his head back and laughs, then slaps his brother on the arm playfully. "You sure haven't changed, have you Spirit? Still the sarcastic little kid who used to pull on little girls pigtails and thought that a Shinigami Chop was a sandwich. So, little brother, what's been going on with your life?" Spirit smiled happily, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "Things have been going absolutely great. I have a perfect job, I get paid a shit load of money, and Maka and I are closer than ever." "How is Maka anyway? I have seen her for what, 16 years?" Spirit snorted and drank down a gulp of whiskey, licking his lips after. "You left two weeks after her birth, remember?" "Oh yeah…heh, fun times. So, what your love life like? I heard that you and Kami spilt." Much to his surprise, instead of going into a ball like he expected Spirit to do and go into a depression, which was always fun to watch, Spirit smirk grew into a happy and dopey smile. "Heh….yep we split… it was depressing at first, what with the whole stressful job, Maka hating me, and the divorce being so fresh. Now, however, I can admit that Kami and I were not meant to be together. My love life is doing pretty damn well, I have my sights on a sexy kitty- Wait, I mean, what I meant is, not like that sicko!" Spirit glared at his brother who snickered. "Anyway, her name is Blair, and she is the sexiest woman you will ever see in Death City. "Hmm, I have to meet this woman." I bet you do. Anyway, we may not be dating, but I am pretty damn fucking close to it." "AHAHAHA, That's my little brother!" He holds out his glass, and Spirit brings his own bottle to his, clinking them and speaking at the same time. "Cheers! Here is to our reunion!" The limo sped off to Death City, and the people inside celebrated their reunion. Behind, far in the distance, a pale white figure walked down the road after the car… and coming from the figure… a faint, high pitched whistling can be heard, sounding twisted and demented…

**Professor Steins Classroom, Shibusen, Death City, 1:10**

Soul sighed for the 5th time that day, as he and the rest of our young heroes sat in Professor Stein's classroom. Maka sat next to him, taking notes on whatever Stein was droning on about. Black Star and Tsubaki sat together near the front, though Tsubaki was the one taking notes. Black Star had his legs up on the desk and was leaning back in his seat, just listening quietly. Soul noted, with much amusement, that many of the younger girls in the class were staring at Black Star with blushing cheeks and hearts in their eyes, while the older ones were looking at him with lust. Black Star, of course, did not notice a thing; he was too wrapped in his thoughts to care. Tsubaki, however, was the exact opposite. 'Hmmm…. I wonder what those two are thinking about…'

'Grrrrrr, look at all those little hussies ogling at MY Black Star! How dare they, they better avert their fucking little eyes or else I will fucking (**Censored for Humanities Sake) **and tear their (Censored) off and shove it right up their (Censored) and ( Censored) on their ( Censored) So they will have to (Censored) sideways… Fuck! Oh my…Did I just say that…and why is my pencil broken?

'Hmmm…..I want McDonalds.'

' I hope Soul doesn't find my photos of him under my pillow, or else I will have a lot to explain…or I could just Maka Chop him…either or.'

' Hmmm…. Just who is Makas Dad picking up all the way in Los Angeles? And what does my father have to do with this person anyway?... Ugh, so confused… ah well, at least when I get home I can watch as Liz and Patti clean their room… always a fun thing to watch… especially when they wear their booty shorts… luckily, they have no idea that that is the only reason I make them clean now.'

'Hmmm, should me and Patti wear the see through booty shorts or the ones with a hole in the back… Luckily Kid doesn't know that the only reason we clean is to tease him…'

'Lalalalalala, Giraffes, Giraffes, Booty Shorts, lallallalala'

'mmmmmmmm… Dissect….'

Soul sighed again, and laid his head down on the desk, just wanting this day to be over. 'Ugh, can't something fucking exciting happen today? Actually, can something happen that doesn't involve a fucking murder happen please?'

A boy sitting by the window, nearly dead asleep from boredom, looked out the window and saw three people coming towards the Academy. He recognized one as Death Scythe-sama, but the other two were unknown to him. "Um, Professor Stein?" "Hmmm, what is it?" Professor Stein stops just as he is about to cut open a penguin, the birds eyes wide with terror but now filled with relief. "There are two strange people coming towards the Academy." Stein freezes, dropping the scalpel; he already recognized Spirits, but he had not felt the others in over 15 years. A mad smile grows on his face, and several of the first years piss themselves in fright. "Maka, Black Star, Kid, could you and your weapons come with me for a bit, there is someone I would like you to meet." 'Someone to meet? Who?' All of them think at the same time, as they go down to Stein, who gets on his chair and looks at everyone else. "The rest of you, do as you please until the bell, have fun." He then rolls out of the room, Maka and the rest follow, their curiosity growing by the second. They walk out of the school, and Maka see's three people standing in the middle of the courtyard, where the tent with the…shudder…body had been. She smiles brightly when she saw her father, but the other two were unknown to her. She closed her eyes to see the males soul, and when she opened them…she saw nothing there. 'What? He has no soul? How can this be?' Maka shakes her head and puts a smile on her face and waves. "Hey Papa!"

Spirit turns and sees Maka and the rest, and a great big smiled appeared on his face. He talks to the man and woman next to him and they turn and look at them. Liz and Maka blushed bright red at the sight of the man, while Kid, Black Star, and Soul covered their noses with blushing red cheeks at the sight of the woman.

The man stood at 6'4, towering over her and the rest of the kids, and 2 inches higher than Maka's dad. His face was angled and chiseled, looking like it had been carved perfectly from stone. A long, jagged scar that ran down his eye and curled down his neck to his back was the only blemish that was visible. A mess of blood red hair with streaks of black sat atop his head, styled like her fathers, but with longer streaks that ran down is back to the middle of it. Piercing Ice blue eyes were filled with amusement, and yet behind them a cold, calculating intelligence stared at them, making them feel rather naked. He wore a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned the first few buttons, revealing a tanned neckline, and around his neck hung a red crystal necklace. His body was like Black Stars, though a bit larger. Muscled, steel hard arms were hugged tightly by the dress shirt; his muscled, lean chest made the shirt rather tight around there, and his 6 pack waist was outlined through the shirt. On his hands, two rings were on each middle finger, one of them in the shape of a scythe, the other in the shape of a small, steel dragons face. He wore black dress pants that did little to hide the compact, lean muscles on his legs, and to finish her look at him, a pair of steel tipped boots on his feet.

The woman, in the boys opinion, was just as sexy as their crushes, maybe even more so. Her face was angelic like, perfectly shaped for a woman of 5'2, her pale skin gleaming in the bright sunlight. Her long, gleaming gold hair looked like the sun under the bright sun, streaming down her back. Ocean blue eyes looked at them with warm, deep kindness, and the boys smiled in spite of themselves, their blushes increasing. Her body was a mixture of curvaceous and lean, resulting in a perfect hour glass figure. Her breasts strained against her maids outfit, 44 DD's suited her lovely figure perfectly; her hips were also wide, but that suited her perfectly also. Her legs were hidden by the long maid's skirt that covered her lower area, but what could be seen of them caused the men to have blood drip down their fingers from their noses.

Spirits voice shook them all from their thoughts. "Maka, there is someone I would to introduce to you." Maka looks curiously at her Father, then at the man beside him, and the beautiful woman. "Maka," Spirit rubs the back of his head, looking sheepish, and points at the man beside him. "….This is your Uncle."

"…..WHAT!"

**Somewhere near Death City, Exact same time.**

**Warning: This scene contains extremely graphic scenes of blood and gore. All people who have weak stomachs, or are too young should not read ahead, but instead skip ahead to the end of the scene. Don't saw I didn't warn you**

Illandria shook in terror, watching as Jessica was impaled upon the…things…hand, its hand twisted in her stomach. She watches as it removes its hand from her stomach, making her organs spill all over the floor, a giant flood of blood pouring onto the ground, adding to the already massive pool of blood. She screams as he watches the thing grab Cassandras head, and, while she is still alive, takes out a knife and slowly starts to scalp her hair away, making jagged cuts to increase the pain, its victim screaming in pain and agony. After it scalps her, it turns and looks at a pair of witches casting their magic at it. It laughs insanely, and disappears and reappears in front of them, and grabs their throats lifting them up. It slowly starts to squeeze, snapping their necks slowly, making them choke on their own blood, and then gets bored and breaks their necks quickly. It then throws the body to the ground, and then looks over at Illandria, and starts to slowly walk over. "G- GET BACK YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" She throws a fairy bomb at it, but it's just bats it away, walking calmly over to her.

She backs against the wall, terrified and nearly soiling herself in her terror."W-WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS! WHY YOU FUCKING MONSTER WHY!" The monster is standing right above, tilting its head and smiling insanely, and a psychotic, childlike voice comes out, chilling her down to her soul. "Why?...what a silly question…" it leans in close to her face, and looks her dead in the eyes, its gold eyes filled with insanity and pure evil. "Because I wanted to….I could kill you….but I won't….it wouldn't be fun…. I am going to have you tell your other little witches…. About what happened…" it leans back, and she nearly wets herself in relief, but its next words chill her again. "…but you won't be needing those eyes…. Hrheheheheheh….ahahahahahh ahahahahah hHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAAHH!"

Her screams fill the cave, full of agony and pain, and after 30 minutes, the cave falls silent… then the creature walks out of it…into the sun…a pair of green eyes around its neck….and its walks towards the direction of Death City…and as it walks….a familiar, demented whistling comes from it…

**End of graphic scene.**

**Dragon: Whew~~~ Sorry it took me so long, I have been busy with school, I apologize for the late update. I am so evil I can barely stand myself, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, for those who read the graphic scene, don't say I did not warn you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since it is the weekend, chapter 4 will be up soon, I promise. Anyway, review please I always enjoy them greatly. Flames will be seen as unsymmetrical and destroyed by Kid.**

**Kid: SYMMETRY!**

**Dragon: Thank you for reading. Tell me your thoughts in your reviews please. See you soon! "Bows low."**


	5. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater: Nightmares are Real**

**Disclaimer: I do own Soul Eater or any other anime, manga, or books that you may think of, if did Spirit would be more badass and have harem. I only own my OC Characters Azoth, Nightmare, Alexandria, Jacob and Rachel (Deceased), Arthur, Edward, Drago, and several other unnamed characters.**

**Dragon: READERS! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 because things are about to get weird in here… very, very weird. I apologize for the very late chapter, but now that finals are over, I have more free time, especially since I have a free period. Here is Chapter 4 like I promised. Sit back, relax…and enjoy. Oh and also, Next chapter is Fight Time!**

**Chapter 4:The calm before the Nightmare**

**Shibusen, Death city, 1:10**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY HE IS MY UNCLE!, WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN HIM BEFORE!"

Everyone winced at Makas yell, though thankful that it had broken the dreadful awkward silence that had covered the group. Our young heroes had spent 10 minutes at least trying to understand what Spirit had just said. 'This man was Maka's Uncle? No fucking way!' However they could not deny that they were similar in many ways, like how they stood, how their hair parted, and how their eye twitched as Maka continued to yell and rant about Shinigami knows what. Soul groaned inwardly, depressed about even more Drama in his life.

'Sigh, as if my life wasn't fucked up even more…ugh… That's it, I need a vacation. Maybe I can get Shinigami-sama to give me some-time off.' Soul sighed, already unhappy with what had happened earlier. He then frowns, looking at the self-proclaimed uncle. 'Hmmm… it's a bit odd…If he is her uncle….then how come up until now we have never seen him before…and that women…' he looked over at the angelic woman, who was just standing there and smiling as Maka ranted, and frowned deeper. 'What is her story…'

Kid was thinking something similar to Soul, his golden eyes narrowing, and his arms crossed, looking thoughtfully at the man and the woman. 'Hmmm... if this is the man Father sent Spirt-Sempai to collect… why exactly is he here? Is it about the body from earlier? And why can't I sense both his and the woman's souls? Could they be like Fathers? Ugh…so confusing…' Liz and Patti were standing close to Kid, Liz's eyes looking suspiciously at her, growling possessively and inching closer to Kid when the women looks over at him and smiles brighter.

Patty does the same, though her growl is less threatening and more playful, narrowing and looking at the women like a dog challenging another one. Kid looks at the exchange with confusion, not sure what was happening but knowing that it wasn't good. He sighed and thought to himself 'Greeeat… more chaos and confusion in my life, just what I needed.'

He looks over at Black*Star and Tsubaki, and flinched in fright when he saw that Tsubaki was literally steaming out the ears. He looked at Black Star, wondering what could have gotten her so mad, and he mentally face palmed as he saw him staring at the blonde woman, blood coming out of his nose and drooling all over. 'Damn you Black Star, damn you and your hormones'

Kid sighed to himself again, and looked over at Maka who was still ranting but nearly done, Soul who looked like he needed a vacation, Stein who's hand was twitching , no doubt wanting to dissect something or someone, and Spirit and Maka's uncle who's right eyes were twitching madly.

Maka finally ran out of breath and she fell to her knees, taking deep breathes, her lung's exhausted. "You done, Niece?" Everyone except Stein and the blonde maid jumps at the sound of the suprisingly deep voice, and looked at Maka's uncle, who had an amused look in his eye. He then holds out a hand to her, smirking softly.

Maka looks at the hand suspiciously, and scoffs at it, getting up on her own and folding her arms, glaring at the man. "Alright 'Uncle', what's your name?" The man raises his eyebrows and chuckles, looking over at Spirit. "She's your ex's daughter alright brother, no question at all."

Spirit smile's sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Umm…. Right, I'll uh, I'll let you guys get to know each other better… um… bye." Spirit turn's and walks away, waving, before running off. The man shakes his head, chuckling, and looks back at Maka, who was glowering at him, and Soul, whose whole body was tense and ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

"Well, 'Uncle'? What' your name, or maybe you don't have one, huh? Maybe I should just call you Uncle, well Uncle?" The man stares at her, his face blank… and then he laughed out loud, startling our young heroes and making them jump 3 feet in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs loudly, and then slaps Maka's shoulder with his hand, making her wince. " eheheheh…ahahha…. Ahhhhhh…. Shinigami above you are exactly like your mom…whew…" He smiles down at her, eye closed. "My name is Azoth Arridana Albarn, it's a pleasure to meet you my niece."

He bows low, then rises back up and gestures to the buxom maid. "This is my maid, Alexandria." Alexandra bows gracefully to Maka and soul, smiling serenely. "It's an honor to meet you." He voice is soft and quiet and had a musical note to it.

Maka looks at him with wide startled eyes, but then scoffs, and walks off with a "Hmph." Soul gapes for a moment before going after Maka, but then turns and bows to Azoth. "I am sorry about this. MAKA WAIT UP!"

Azoth watches Soul run after Maka, and chuckles, shaking his head. "She is waaaaay too much like Kami…Anyway," He looks over at the rest of the group, except Stein who went off after Spirit, and he smiled at them, bowing to Kid and Black*Star and their weapons.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Azoth Arridana Albarn." Kid bow back stiffly, keeping his body symmetrical." The pleasure is all mine, sir. I am Death the Kid, son of Death." Kid gestures towards Black*Star and his weapon, Tsubaki." Black*Star wave casually at him, and Tsubaki bows. "And these are my weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson." Patti wave's happily at Azoth, but Liz just glares at Azoth and Alexandria, her eyes narrowing, and she sniffs and looks away.

Kid looks at Liz and sighs, then turns back and bows again to Azoth. "I apologize for my companion, she's a bit temperamental- OW!"

Kid winces and hold's his ribs, glaring at Liz who looks away pouting. "Heh, it's I get it a lot, isn't that right Alexandria?" "Hai master, that is correct." "Anyway, I'll be heading off to see your father now, so later." He and Alexandria bow to them, then walk towards the school

Black*Star and Kid stare at Azoth's back as he walks into the building, both frowning as both of them disappeared inside the doors. They shared a look and nodded, then they walked off in different directions. "Come on Tsubaki, lets head home." "O-okay." "Liz, Patti, we're going home." "Hai hai!" "Yeah yeah, sure."

**Maka and Souls Apartment, 3:00 pm**

"Grrrrrrrrrr, Can you believe that stuck-up, arrogant asshole! Acting so familiar and nice, makes me sick!"

Soul sighed for the umpteenth time that day, watching as Maka ranted and raved around the apartment, throwing her books and pillows at the wall and smashing everything in sight. He casually dodges several thrown dictionaries that imbed themselves into the wall near his head, and sighs again.

The moment they had gotten home, after Soul had finally caught up to her, she had started going crazy, ranting and raving about her uncle's supposed 'arrogant' attitude. Soul of course thought that she was overreacting, though… he did sense something weird about him, some kind of energy that unsettled him… something old and ancient…

A loud cracking noise snapped Soul out of his musings, and he looked over to see Maka slamming her head over and over into the dining table. What was alarming, however, was the giant crack in the table that was expanding every time she slammed her head, and it was nearing the other side.

Soul ran over and grabbed her shoulders, and held her from hitting herself again. "Maka, enough!" Maka looked down, her hair covering her eyes, and Soul heard her sobbing quietly. He sighed, and held her in his arms, his eyes softening and he closed his eyes, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, shaking and shivering quietly.

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed hours, then Maka pulled her head away from Souls chest, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. "Thank you…" She whispered quietly, still looking down, blushing lightly. She had felt his chest, and her heart was pounding wildly from the feel of Souls tight, compact muscles, and the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her body

Soul was also blushing, and he turned his head away from her coughing, trying to forget the smell of her soft hair and the way her smooth, curvy body fit against his, fighting to control his growing… problem. They remained that way for a bit longer, then Maka started to talk, her voice soft and quiet.

"I am sorry you had to see that Soul… I didn't mean to lose control… Its just… all my life, I have thought that all I had was Papa and Mama…. And now some stranger comes into my life, telling me I am his uncle…. I couldn't help it… and he acted like I had known him for years instead of just minutes… " Maka scoffed at herself, rubbing her eyes." Look at me… I must look so pathetic right now Soul…"

Soul was quiet for a moment, then he spoke up softly, mumbling out his words. "I don't think you're pathetic..." Maka's eyes widened, and she looked up at Soul who was still looking away, scratching his cheek and blushing profusely. "… I mean… it's only natural for someone to be upset when they found out something like this… that doesn't make you pathetic...it just makes you human… that not a bad thing, to be human… and besides… if we weren't human, we would be no better than the Kishin… so don't feel bad about expressing your emotions… also…" He coughed again and mumbled something that Maka didn't catch, so she leaned in close to his face, causing his breath to quicken. "What was that Soul?" "Um… I said… What I mean is, Agh, Never mind!" He jumps up and runs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Maka sits in the dinning table, her eyes wide and her face blushing bright red, the feeling of Souls arms still red hot against her skin, and her heart was pounding in her chest. "Soul…"

"Damn it, what the hell was I thinking! Saying that stuff, acting like a total fool, then just fucking running away, Gah I'm an idiot!" Soul slams his head again and again into the wall, cursing loudly and berating himself. Thankfully, the two of them had installed sound proof walls so Soul's snoring would not wake Maka up every night. However, that made the walls extra hard, and Soul cried out in pain and held his forehead. "Agh! Damn it all!" Soul paces back and forth around the room, grumbling to himself, but then he froze, remembering something. He looked down at his hands, his eyes wide and a deep blush coming to his face. "… her body was so soft… and so small… like a doll… and her voice… " He stiffened, feeling his pants growing tighter at these, and he growled loudly and slammed his fist into the wall. "… Damn it all…"

**Black*Star and Tsubaki's Appartment, 4:00 PM.**

**Thwack! Smack! Snap! Thwack! Smack! Crack!**

Tsubaki winced as Black*Stars fists smacked into the wall in the living room of their apartment, the noise getting louder and louder each hit. Ever since they had gotten home, Black*Star had been in a strange mood. He was quiet, almost thoughtful, and Tsubaki was worried he had cracked mentally somehow. Sure, he wasn't as obnoxious as when he was a young teen, but it wasn't common for him to be totally quiet. After dinner, he had marched into the living room, and ripped off his shirt, nearly giving Tsubaki a bloody nose and making her faint. Despite the fact that they slept in the same room, Tsubaki had never gotten over the sight of Black*Star with his shirt off. His tight, muscular chest rippled as his muscles moved, and his arms bulged sensuously as he took his stance in front of the wall. Then, to her alarm and surprise, he started punching the wall with all his strength. 'The only reason the wall hadn't been demolished by Black*Stars first punch was due to the fact that he is punching a support beam.'

'I hope Black*Star is okay….' **SNAP! **'…. That's another knuckle broken…. I wish I knew what I could do to help him…' Tsubaki looked at Black*Star with extreme concern. 'If he continues like this, he might very well break his hand.' "Um… Black*Star?"

Black*Star stopped punching, and looked at Tsubaki with an emotionless stare, making her flinch. "Um…. Maybe you should" **Smack! **"…Nevermind…." Tsubaki stood up and went to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She stood there, listening to the dull sound of Black*Star's flesh hitting the wall. '…Black*Star…'

**Gallows Mansion, 5:00 p.m **

Death the Kid sat in an overly stuffed up chair in his room, dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants, frowning deeply as he looked out the window, lost in thought ' Why on Honorable Fathers green earth did Liz and Patty act that way? It makes absolutely no sense to me at all. Woman are so damn confusing… and that man…'Kids eyes narrow sharply, clasping hands tightly. 'Why would Father request him to be here… who/what is he…' Outside, the demented sun was setting, painting the whole city in a brilliant stream of reddish orange. Shibusen itself was bathed in a wonderful light that made it glow beautifully. It was so beautiful, so magical, so… Unsymmetrical.

Kid sighs again, and stands up, stretching his long arms and yawn softly. 'Must I always get tired during the… Yawn…summer? Ah well, lets see what's for dinner." He claps his hands together and walks towards the door, open's it, and walks out into the hallway. The hallway was perfectly symmetrical, Kid noted with pleasure: black and white wall paper lined the walls in straight lines, and two vases of the exact same design sat opposite each other on two black stools… one of which was splattered with white paint.

Kids whole left side twitched with the familiar twitch of his OCD, but he calmed himself, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, though his left arm stiffened when he passed the stool, so much so that it looked like he would have a seizure. He only unstiffend his arm when he reached the kitchen door, stopping right outside it. He heard the sweet hum of a familiar voice, and he smiles softly, a light flush coming to his face. He breathed in, then out, then opened the door wide, "Hey Li-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

The kitchen was a complete, utter mess: giant bowls of dough and flower were all over the floor and walls, and thick globs of dough hung from the ceiling. The oven was a disaster zone, with black smoke coming out of it and what looked like burned kidney stones were all around it. Toxic waste seemed to be crawling out of a pot on the stove, falling to the floor in a green pile of slop. In the middle of it all, of course, was Liz with headphones in her ears that appeared to be at full volume, shaking her hips to what sounded like a Katy Perry song, stirring what looked to be pasta. Not that Kid listened to Katy Perry of course. Kid's right hand twitched, his eyes following her hips as they shook to the songs beat, his face growing hotter and hotter with each passing moment, and a strange, light feeling in his stomach that grew larger and larger.

'Must… avert… eye's...' With great mental strength and a bit of reluctance, Kids tore his eyes away from Liz's hips and looked up… and saw her staring straight at him with her head phones off, an evil smirk on her face. "Why Kid, I had no idea that you were such a pervert." Kid blushed bright red and looked away, stuttering, but then he remembers the state of his kitchen and looks back at her, grimacing. "What the hell did you do in here, Liz? I thought I told you to not make a mess." "Awww, come on now, it's not that bad." The green pile of slop suddenly started screaming, freaking the two out, and they watch silently as it slowly slides its way out of the kitchen, screaming all the while, until it fades away into the distance. Kid looks at the door where it left, then looks back at Liz, his eyebrow raised and a smirk tugging on his lips.

. "…..Shut up."

"Make me." Liz's eyes narrow at this, glaring at Kid seeing him smirk cockily. "Don't tease me Kid." "Oh? And what will you do if I still tease you, hmmmm?" Kid walks slowly up to Liz, grinning sexily down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning close to her face, beautiful golden eyes lidded with a sexy smirk. Liz felt her face grow hot and her mind start to go blank, her breath coming in ragged breathes, a bright red flush coming onto her face. "… Idiot…" She puts her hands on his shirt, gripping it in her small hands, and leans up to Kids face pursing her lips, deep green eyes eyes slowly closing, the sexual tension in the air becoming palpable. Their lips grow closer and closer, the room gets hotter and hotter, their lips almost touching… all of a sudden, the town warning sirens went off, blaring straight in their ears and breaking the mood.

"What the hell is going on!" Liz yelled as loud as she could. "I don't know but there is something wrong… wait… GET DOWN!" Kid quickly tackled Liz to the floor just in time as the kitchen wall exploded and a blue skinned figure flew through the hole and kept going straight through the others ones. Kids eyes widened as he barely caught the figures features. "S-Sid!" Kid and Liz sat back up, their eyes wide with astonishment as they looked through the hole watching Sid continued to fly through the and then winced as he slammed straight through the wall of Shibusen.

They blinked, and turned their heads to where he had come from, and were shocked to see a giant line of destroyed buildings preceding theirs. Kid's eyes narrowed, and he ran towards the door, dragging Liz behind him. "Hurry, we have to see what that was!" "W-wait! What about Patti!" "We don't have time, lets go!" As the door slammed shut behind them, Patti's door opened, and Patti poked her head out of her room, her hair all frazzeled and messy, her eyes wide open. "…Lizzy? Kid-kun?"

**Death's Room, Shibusen, exact same time.**

"-and that is all we know about the deaths. Stein-kun is currently leading the investigation and will have more answers for you when he is done."

Lord Death, Azoth, and Alexandria stood opposite each other inside Deaths Room, Azoth with an deep and troubled frown upon his scared face, Lord Death bouncing around and bending side to side as usual, and Alexandria was still smiling serenely, though her eyes were troubled from the details that had just been described to them.

"I see…." Azoth looked down at the photos in his hand, eyes taking in the details. He had already seen the photos of what was left of the boys' body, but the girls' body was a whole other story. It had apparently taken a medic team 4 hours just to gather all the pieces of the body, then another hour to identify it, and then a hour to clean up the mess, not to mention telling the families the news. Azoth stopped at a picture and looked at it, grimacing at the sight. It was a photo of the girls head, or rather, what had been left of it. The medic team had done their best to put it back together, but what had once been a pretty face had become a surgeons nightmare, twisted in obvious agony. One of the eyes were missing, and shoved inside the hole was a ornate dagger. Half of the skull was missing too, so Azoth could see the gray matter of the brain underneath, or what wasn't mixed up with the blood and the snot.

What disturbed him the most, however, was the writing carved into the forehead, presumably with the same dagger that was in the eye hole. The message was obviously done by someone with a sick mind:

**POOR LITTLE TOYS BREAK SO EASILY**

Azoth sighed and put the photo down and, feeling a migraine coming on, started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What a mess…. Poor girl…." He looked up at Lord Death, looking weary and tired. "were there any witnesses at all?" Death shook his head gravely, and Azoth sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh… this is a bloody nightmare…"

"**Azoth**." Azoth looked up at Death, surprised in hearing the Reapers original dark voice, getting shivers at the tone in his voice. "**Do you really think that he has returned**?" Azoth heard Alexandria's sharp intake of breath and he grimaced at the thought of that THING, but he nodded sharply. "Hai, my old friend… It seems that our old monster has returned after all these years." Lord Death suddenly sighed deeply, his body seemed to sag and he looked exhausted. "**…After** **all this time huh?... Azoth," **Death looked at Azoth sadly, **"I fear… that I may soon have to tell Ki" **

A loud explosion interrupted them and they turned in alarm to see Sid fly through the wall to their right and then land into the wall on the opposite side. Azoth ran over, eyes wide with concern and astonishment. "S-sid! What happened! Are you okay?" Sid groaned faintly in response, and Azoth sighed in relief. "He's okay. But how… Wait," He looked over to the hole in the wall where Sid had come from. "He must have come from the East entrance! But that means…" Azoths eye's widened. "Oh no!"

**East entrance of Death City, 10 min before**

Sid, Nygus, and two other meisters their weapons stood guard at the road to Death city. Sid stood to attention in his combat uniform with Nygus, while the other 2 pairs were half asleep from standing their all day. One of them yawned and looked over at Sid who was standing in the middle of the road right in the heat, and sighed. "Sid, why are we even out here?" "Because Lord Death ordered us to watch the roads so we will watch the roads, because that's the kind of man I was in life." "But why? It's not like the killer left the city or anything, I mean, why on earth would the asshole leave then come back?" "I don't know, but orders are orders so stop complaining."

The meister just sighed, and looked back to watching the road with half open eyes. He was nearly asleep when he thought he heard someone whistling. He opened his eyes, and saw someone approaching them, still far off in the distance. "Sid, someone's coming!" Sid looked over, and saw the figure getting closer, and her frowned. "Look through your binoculars and see if you can get a facial expression." The meister nodded, and picked up his binoculars. He brought them to his eyes, and looked through them, trying to make out their face. His eyes widened and threw them down, and looked over at Sid in alarm.

"It's Hi" That's all he got out as a dagger was buried into his throat, the blade going all the way in and sticking out the back, severing the mans jugular and making him choke on his own blood. Sid's eye widened in alarm, and he turned towards the other meister, about to tell him to run away, but then saw a another knife sticking out of the woman's chest. He looked back at the approaching figure, and saw that he had stopped a couple yards away. He was unable to make out any features still, and he growled low. "Nygus, Knife mod"

Sid's eyes widened as he felt a hand grab his face, and _Lifted _him straight in the air, and felt himself thrown straight towards Shibusen, and winced as his body slammed through building after building, until he felt himself slam straight into a wall in Deaths room. '…' He thought as darkness claimed him.

**XxxxX**

The being smiled insanely as its held Nygus by the throat, tightening its hold around her neck. It chuckled to itself as she weakly gripped its hands, trying to loosen its hold. After a minute, her arms fell limp as unconsciousness claimed her. It smirked, and threw her against a wall, and walked away from the entrance, the other weapons dead at its feet, blood pouring out their throats. **"EHEHEHHEHEHEH…." **It looked towards Death City, and focused its gaze upon Shibusen… and a wide, insane, child like grin grew on its face… the green eyes around its neck on the necklace shook as he chuckled to himself, turning into full blown laughter. **"eheheheheheheehehehehehe hahahahahahahaahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHA ….It's Playtime…"**

**Dragon Rider: Wheeeeeeeeeeeew! 4300 words ladies and gentlemen and people in between! Longest chap yet! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading my latest chappy. Since tomorrow is Valentines day, I thought it would be appropriate to have a few smut and angst scenes out there for you young people. Kid was soooooo damn close too! I feel so evil MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But to be serious, thank you for reading this authors humble story. I hope you read my latest one, Fairy Tail, Nightmares are alive. I will be posting the chap for that one this week at the least. Plz R&R, I need them to survive. All flames will be used to make Patti's Giraffes.**

**Patti: Get your ass in gear now, Damn you!**

**DR: You heard her folks! Have a great day or night! See you soon! "Bows low" oh and The next three chappys are FIGHT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 5 Preview 1

**Soul Eater**

**Nightmares Are Real**

** Children! It is I, PRESIDENT JOHN HENR-**

***Drags him off stage. Sounds of beatings and gunfire heard in background."**

**DragonRider11: *Crawls back towards viewers, blood coming down forhead anime style* OW…. Sorry about that children. Now then, onto the matter at hand.**

**In about one week, I will be graduating from High School forever! YAY! In celebration, I have decided to release a little preview of the first few pages of the next chapter for you all in order to tide you over. On June 14, I will post the finished chapter for you all. Until then, enjoy this little sneak preview. "Bows"**

**Chapter 5: Fighting a Living Nightmare **

**Part 1**

**(Preview)**

Death the Kid raced down the street towards the direction from which Sid had 'flown' from, moving his legs as fast as he could. His hair was flown back as he raced down the street, eyes narrowed and ears cocked as he listened into the fighting that was going on just up ahead.

He frowned deeper, and moved faster, practically zooming down the street , dodging the screaming people as they ran from the destroyed area. A couple yards behind him, Liz and Patti were also running, though comparably slower than Kid.

"Kid –pant- wait –pant- up!" Liz stopped in the middle of the street to catch her breath, Patti stopping right next to her, not even winded. "Damn Shinigami's…" Liz huffed as Kid disappeared, and ran after him, Patti humming beside her, thinking about Shinigami knows what.

Kid frowned deeper as he got closer and closer towards the smoke, and picked up his speed yet again. His eyes narrowed… and then immediately widened. He jumped to the side as a body flew through the air, slamming into the ground a couple yards away from him. The impact send bricks flying everywhere, and a large crater formed around the body, which was currently groaning from the pain.

Kid ran over to the body, eyes filled with concern. "Hey are you alrig- Ox!" Kids eyes widened as the body was in fact Ox. His face was bloodied and bruised, and Kid could see one eye was swelling shut. Ox's clothes was torn in many places, and blood flowed down from his arms and chest, like little red rivers pouring into the ground.

"Kid…hurry….Get away…it's a… Nightma-" Ox tried to say more, but then passed out from the pain, his body going completely limp except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, showing that he was still alive.

Kid stared, wide eyed as Ox's body went limp, his face a blank mask as his hands started shaking with rage at his sides, his eyes hidden by his hair as Liz and Patti finally caught up with him.

Liz nearly collapsed from exhaustion as she finally caught up with Kid and was about to yell and lecture him for leaving them behind, but then she saw Ox embedded into the ground and Kid literally shaking above him, and fell silent, her eyes wide with worry and concern. Even Patti was quiet, the chatty blonde having stayed silent since she had spotted Kid on his knees.

"…Kid?" Kid jumped to his feet, and sped off in the direction that Ox had come from, golden eyes burning with rage. "Kid, Wait!" Liz ran after him, panic on her face, while Patti followed behind, a rare, sane look of concern upon her face. "Kid-kun…"

Kid ran down the street as fast as his legs could move, practically flying down the road. His eyes were filled with rage, and his hands were clenched in fists of rage, his nails literally digging into his skin. Finally, he saw the entrance to the area where Ox had come from, and he picked up his speed yet again, going full throttle. However, the moment he reached the area, he stopped dead at its entrance, not moving an inch, not even breathing, just staring straight at the scene infront of him.

A few moments later, Liz and Patti arrived down the street, and stopped right next to him. Liz, of course, was on her knees, panting hard and trying to catch her breath. "Damn.. Shinigami's…" Patti, on the other hand, just stared ahead with Kid, eyes wide like saucers. Liz lifted her head up, having caught her breath, looked up at Kid and Patti. "What are you guys staring at?" She followed their gaze, and suddenly turned pale white, her hands were shaking at her sides. Together, all three of them stared out in horror at the scene in front of them.

The area they had entered was a giant circle, surrounded by buildings on all sides, except for four entrances that led to different parts of the city. In the middle of the circle, a little garden had been planted, designed to give this area a nice, homey look, and next to the garden, a little fountain. This area had always been popular with young, blossoming couples, and little children used to frequent this place to play.

It is one of Death City's greatest attractions...well, it used to be. Now, instead of happy couples and playing children crowding in it… there were bodies all over the ground. Bodies were piled all around in the circle, stacked atop one another and completely covering the ground below. Goblets of glob and flesh were thrown all over the place, covering what was visible of the ground and walls of the houses around them with blood and gore. Pieces of flesh dripped down the walls, blood colored the ground red. Kid stared on in horror at the scene, his pupils dialeted and hands shaking at his sides with visible rage, his nails digging into his skin drawing blood.

Kid's eyes drifted to the center of the circle, where the garden once stood, and a cold sweat formed on his forehead, and his blood ran cold. In pure and utter horror he stared, stared straight at the … thing… standing atop the crushed garden.

The thing was shaped like a man, tall and upright. Pure, snow white hair was messily arrayed atop his head, with white skin that looked like he had never seen daylight, as if there was a complete absence of color in his skin. Around i eye's were black circles, standing out amongst its pale skin, which made it look like it hadn't slept in months. Its lips and nails were pure black as well, giving him the appearance of a ghost or someone who hadn't slept in years and had crap on its nails. His eyes were the color of a bright, sickly yellow, with black surrounding them instead of white.

He would have looked like any other freak that lived in Death City, if not for two things.

First, there was the fact that he was surrounded by body parts that had been ripped off several people, who were currently embedded into the wall near where Kid was standing. The creature was also currently strangling a meister with his left hand, and his right was stuffed inside another meisters mouth. Judging from the way that the meisters throat was bulging obscenely, Kid assumed that he had his whole fist down the woman's throat.

However, it was the second thing that Kid noticed about the man that had made him shiver and shake in fear. Kid stared in horror at the creature, staring straight into his soul… if a person could call it that. His soul seemed to radiate insanity, shining through its eyes and heart. The darkness seemed to be coming straight from the very center of the soul, which to Kids eyes, was just a giant, black hole of pure nothing.

Kid had fought, shot at, been smacked by, and tasted the Kishin's insanity, but this… this was nothing like him. Where the Kishins wavelength had caused insanity, this creature's wavelength seemed to be made of it. The very air around it tasted of pure, sweet, sweet insanity, and Kid could feel with each passing second his mind's sanity start to gently slip away, feeling his barriers and control start to lull and fade. Inside his mind, tiny, sweet little whispers talked to him, whispering sweet little things, begging him to give in to the madness. He felt his vision start to get hazy, the scene in front of him twirled and spun. Shadows danced infront of him, horrific creatures filled his vision, making him close his eyes tightly, his face bunched up in pain. 'This isn't real, it's not real, it's just the madness, clear your mind of the madness, IT'S NOT REAL!' Then, suddenly… the madness receded, the voices disappearing completely.

He opened his eyes again…. and found himself face to face with the monster, his yellow eyes staring straight into his soul. Then he opened his mouth…. and a loud, high pitched giggle came from within. "**Eheheheheehhehehehehe… ahahahahahahahahaha….. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ….. Hello… Little Toy…."**

**DragonRider11: Whew~, god am I Evil, MWAHAHAHAHA! "Laughs evilly, then composes self" Now then, I hoped you enjoyed my little preview. I will have the full chapter up soon. Until then, please Read and Review, I need them to survive! Plus they are good indicators that you love my stories. See you all soon! "Waves"**


	7. Chapter 5 Preview 2

**Soul Eater**

**Nightmares are Real**

**Disclaimer: I do own Soul Eater or any other anime, manga, or books that you may think of, I only own my OC Characters Azoth, Nightmare, Alexandria, Jacob and Rachel (Deceased), and several other unnamed characters. All rights go to the creator and the companies who have the rights to them.**

**Hellllloooooooooooooooooooooo Kiddos! It is I, DragonRider11, here to bedazzle and wow you with my awesome Mine Turtle!**

"**Holds up Mine Turtle"**

**Mine Turtle: Hello~ :D**

**Dragon: Aw, so cute~!**

"**Throws Mine Turtle away, explosion in the background"**

**Dragon: Now then, on to the business at hand. **

**It is Preview time yet again, so I am here to show you another scene from my upcoming new chapter. Now, I didn't really explain how these previews work last time, so here we go:**

**Whenever I am working on a particularly long chapter, like this one, I like to do at least two previews from it, so that I can tease you kiddies. Evil, I know, but I also want to keep you guys satisfied until I am done. These previews will only until I am done with the chapter, so please read them. I am very close to completing the chapter, so please wait a little while longer. So in the meantime, please enjoy this little preview of mine. Enjoy, and remember, NO PISS BREAKS!**

**Preview 2**

**Maka and Soul**

Maka weaved her way through the crowd, dodging the screaming people, trying to reach the source of madness that had her **Soul Perception **on high alert. Not far behind her, Soul was trying to catch up, but making little progress, the crowd pushing him back.

"Damn it Maka, slow down for a sec-Gah-Damn it, let go of me!" Soul growled as he shoved aside a screaming woman who had latched on to him, crying profusely and dripping snot and tears on his jacket.

Soul cursed loudly, and turned back to the direction of where Maka had went, only to curse more as he saw that she had disappeared.

"God damn it Maka!" Soul growled loudly, shoving his way through the crowd, pushing aside screaming kids, elders, and the occasional dog. He looked around, scanning for something big to stand on, and spotted a lamppost. He ran towards it, and climbed up, secretly thanking Black*Star for helping him gain more agility… though tying a boulder on his back, and sitting on it while forcing him to climb up the Academy, all the while whipping him with a stick while shouting 'Fasta' Fasta', you foo, you foo," was a bit excessive.

'Never did figure out where he got that bucket of Crisco from, or where that whino came from either.' Soul shook his head, and continued climbing up. He reached the top, and stood on the post, scanning for Maka's signature pig tails, or the back of her black coat. He was unable to see any sign of here, however, as the crowd of people were milling together in a confused panic, moving like a bunch of ox in a stampede. 'Damn it Maka, where did you go?'

Maka growled as she tried to make her way toward the source of madness, but the crowd kept pushing her back. 'Damn it all, let me through already!' Maka yelled in her mind as she shoved aside a rather large man who had run straight toward her, his fat jiggling and bouncing as he fell rather dramatically towards the ground, only to be swallowed up by the sea of people.

Maka continued forward, dodging and weaving through the panicked mob, inching toward her destination. Suddenly, to her right, she heard a rather loud screeching noise, and in the corner of her eye, she saw something shoot straight towards her. Instinctively, she ducked, and the creature zoomed right over her head, its' massive jaws grabbing a man, and dragged itself back into the shadows, taking the screaming man with it. His screams echoed throughout the now quiet street, as the mob looked in horror to where the poor man had been dragged off. Suddenly, there was a loud crunching noise, and the man's screams….ceased.

The mob stared in horror at where the man had disappeared, eyes wide mouths agape. Then, there was another flash, and a woman was dragged off into the darkness as well. With that, the crowd acted just like oxen would if lightning had struck near them- complete and utter panic. They started milling like ants, shoving and trampling each other underfoot, screaming and shouting for their loved ones, each trying to escape the deadly trap of close quarters.

Maka was elbowed in the face by a random person, smacking her right in the cheek, and then another person shoved her into a wall. She winced as she was repeatedly slammed into the wall by the crowd, continuously being pummeled fist, elbows, and bodies. She heard the screams as people were dragged off or bit in half, hearing the sick squelching sounds of flesh being torn to pieces, and the snapping of necks as heads were bitten off.

'Please, make it stop… Make it stop!' Maka screamed in her head, willing the screams to cease, pleading for the end of the sick sounds, for the pounding and kicks to stop. Suddenly… the fists were gone, and the screams ceased. Silence filled the street, and Maka finally pried herself from the wall, and looked around, rubbing her sore back with a wince… and then promptly turned pale.

The street was littered with bloody body parts. Skin ripped off bodies was scattered all over the walls; heads rolled around in the streets; legs, arms, and other parts were littered all over ground, blood pouring from the severed limbs. Maka turned green a bit, and put a hand over her mouth, and looked away, trying to block out the sight before her.

Suddenly, down the street… her ears caught the sound of someone crying. Looking down the dark road, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, she could barely make out a small child, standing a couple yards from her. It was facing away from here, so she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but the clothes told her it was a boy. Maka walked towards the crying child, being careful to step over the dead bodies.

She reached the child, and looked down at him, looking at the limp shoulders and the hunched posture, and frowning softly. "Hey, are you okay, little boy? Hello?" Maka reached out, and put her hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking him a bit. The boy didn't respond, his shoulders limp and lifeless, his head looking down at the ground. Maka frowned deeper, and grabbed the boys shoulders with both hands, and shook him again. "Hey, are you okay? Answer me?" The boy still didn't respond, the shaking making his head bounce up and down limply. Maka's eyes narrowed, and she turned the boy around… and jumped back in fear and disgust.

The boy's eyes had been ripped out, shown by the gaping holes where his eyes should have been. His tongue hung limply from his mouth, bloody and torn. A pure white centipede poked it's head out of the boys' eye sockets, causing Maka to flinch, and then it crawled out of the whole, slithering across the boy's face, and then went into the other whole. Maka shook slightly, a hand over her mouth, eye wide with fear. "W-What is this? What the h-hell is going…on?" She faltered a bit, hearing something behind her. She turned… and found herself face to face with a giant, hungry, pure white centipede, its beady eyes staring straight at her, it's massive jaws snapping together, green saliva dripping down onto the ground

Maka screamed as loud as she could, and backed away from the creature, looking straight at it, paralyzed in fear. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" She then backed up into the little boys corpse, knocking it over. She looked over her shoulder, and flinched, for the boy's chest had caved in from the impact, revealing hundreds of the white centipedes. She turned back towards the giant centipede, eyes wide with fear. "No, please no!" The giant centipede reared itself back, and screeched, and lunged towards Maka, jaws opened wide. "SOUL HELP ME!"

**Dragon: Well, then, I hoped that wetted your appetites for now. Yes, I know I am evil for leaving the preview at a cliff hanger, but hey, it's what I do.**

**Maka: Bastard.**

**Dragon: Meh, again, it's what I do. I will see you all soon when I put up the full chapter. And for those who are waiting for my Fairy Tail story, one I am done with all three fight scenes, I will put up the new chapter for that as well. That's all for now, I will see you children soon. Byeye~~~ **


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Helllloooooooooo Kiddos~~ IT IS I, DRAGONRIDER! FEAR ME!**

"**Roars fire and shakes the earth, then coughs and sputters." **

**Ack!...my throat….dying… "Dramatic pose of awesomeness, then assumes serious face."**

**Anyway, onto the reason's that I have typed out this note for you all. First of all, I wish to apologize with all my heart for keeping many of you waiting for my chapters of Fairy Tail: Nightmares are Alive, and Soul Eater: Nightmares are Alive. Things in my life have gotten complicated, and I lost interest in writing my stories for a while. It's has only been recently that I have regained motivation for writing. **

**My life has been hectic, and it's not fair for all over you who have been waiting for me to put of the full chapters of my stories. So, here and now I want to offer you all my heartfelt apologies for making you all wait for me to them out and get back into the flow. "Gets on hands and knees, and kneels before everyone." I will do my best to earn your continued support, and to pump out a new chapter for each of my stories. Thank you all for being patient.**

**Now then, on to the second thing I wish to discuss. Awhile back, I was asked what or who my main villain for my Nightmare series, the self named Nightmare, is based off of. Someone said he reminded them of Hollow Ichigo from Bleach, and while it is true that he looks like him in appearance, he was not my inspiration for Nightmare.**

**Nightmare is based off many things, but the key principle that he was created from was this: Humans fear what they cannot understand. Humanity looks for logic, order, reason in people or things actions, so when they are faced with insanity, like Nightmare, they instinctively fear it. To put it into layman's terms, Nightmare is basically what I believe that every human fears: Insanity.**

**Many people, good or bad, can be reason with, bargained with, or at the very least understood. When one is faced with one like Nightmare, they soon realize that he cannot be bribed, talked to, or even understood. His very reason for doing the things he does is… just because. Many villains have reasons for what they do, be they noble or otherwise. Each has a driving force that guides their actions, and thus allows them to understood and emphasized with. Nightmare is the opposite; he has no real reason for the things he does other than the fact that he can. He finds it amusing to see how people react to how he acts and what he does, so many of his acts are just so that he wants to see what they will do. If the world were to be set on fire, he would just watch, not really caring, but only watching to see what people would do.**

**This can be seen with his interactions with people, or rather, his slaughtering of people. He does it for the simple reason of… well, because he can. His actions are done on a whim, he can be cruel or kind, good or evil, it doesn't matter, he just does what he does because he can. There is no other way that I can put it.**

**So, in a sense, Nightmare is my definition, my image, of what insanity and evil is when it is given form. He is my Anti-Christ, my Lucifer, my Demon, and he is perfect, and yet at the same time, not. It's weird and confusing, I know, but I have no other way to describe him. His appearance just happens to look like Hichigos does, but he is most certainly not his inspiration. A certain Major on the other hand…**

**Now then, on to the last reason. I am pleased to announce that I have begun production on the prequel to the entire Nightmare series. I will not give away any spoilers, but let's just say that a certain Nightmare needs to learn his place, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough. I am halfway through the prologue, and when it is done and posted, I will get to work on my other main stories, particularly Nightmares are Real.**

**Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions through a PM or on the comments. Please R&R my stories, your reviews help me know if my stories are any good or not. I am not review whoring or anything, but to me, the whole reason I do this is because I wish to entertain you all. So please, R&R, I live for your criticism. Flames will be used to light the fires of my flames of YOUTH! YOSH!**

"**Bows low" Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon. Later Children! **


End file.
